Dαddy's love
by Azhy
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que los pαdres no podíαn besαr α sus hijαs? Es αlgo completαmente nαturαl. Incesto.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer applied.

**El fic trata temas fuertes; como el incesto. Si eres sensible en cuanto a este tipo de temas & no te agradan, abstente a leerlo, mejor.**

Summαry: ¿Quién dijo que los padres no podían besar a sus hijas? Es completamente natural.

·

* * *

·

Si al despertar esa mañana al lado de una exuberante mujer de cabello rojo; le hubieran dicho que era padre…

¡Dios, Karin! ¡El proceso de fertilización tarda un poco más de dos horas!

·

* * *

·

Usando solamente un pantalón de gimnasia y con el torso al descubierto, cerró la puerta de su apartamento con un portazo ante la frustrada joven que se quejaba por su falta de consideración.

―¡Sasuke–kun! ―escuchó gritar a la mujer del otro lado de la puerta.

Resopló.

Le había costado un buen rato sacar a Karin de ahí. Era muy buena compañera en cuanto al sexo; pero estaba planteándose seriamente que sí seguía así de pesada, tendría que buscarse a alguien más.

Se dirigió hasta la cocina, buscando en los estantes el café. El teléfono sonó. Gruño y se aproximó hasta el, acunándolo entre el hombro y el oído.

―¿Diga? ―puso la tetera para calentar el agua―. Naruto ―gruñó mientras sacaba una taza―. ¿Qué quieres?

Naruto, su mejor amigo; solía llamarlo siempre por tonterías sin sentido o bien, para ir a comer –que él fuera a pagar su cuenta– ramen. Sin embargo, esta vez Naruto hablaba serio y preciso.

El Uchiha intercambió un par de palabras más por teléfono y colgó. Bebió rápidamente su café y se dirigió a la ducha. Salió apresurado y se vistió con unos vaqueros de mezclilla y una camiseta blanca.

Subió a su flamante auto negro y partió con rumbo al trabajo. Naruto dijo que hubo un accidente automovilístico en la carretera. Más de veinte autos involucrados; por lo tanto urgencias estaba repleto y, naturalmente, necesitaban apoyo en el hospital.

Así se había perdido su día libre.

Era médico neurólogo en el hospital principal de Tokio. No se mató las pestañas toda la universidad por nada. Un par de ceros en su cheque cada mes recompensaban todo su esfuerzo.

Tenía 33 años. Un cómodo apartamento de soltero. Un AUDI nuevo. Y varias mujeres detrás de él. No había nada más que pudiera pedir.

Y si alguien le hubiera dicho eso unas horas más tarde; quizá hubiese pedido regresar el tiempo.

Llegó al hospital. Una recepcionista coqueta le dio unos cuantos papeles a firmar y se apresuró a llegar a urgencias. Tomó todas las medidas necesarias de higiene y comenzó a trabajar. Entre tantos heridos alcanzo a ver en dos ocasiones a Naruto curando unas cuantas heridas menores.

Media hora más tarde, los heridos no se acababan. Había gente por todos lados con heridas en diversas partes del cuerpo. Él se encargaba en ese momento de revisar una leve herida en la cabeza de un hombre mayor; mientras había médicos corriendo de aquí para allá organizando todo.

―Disculpe ―repentinamente una sombra lo cubrió―. ¿Es usted Sasuke Uchiha?

―Soy yo ―acotó sin voltear―. Me tapas la luz.

―¡Oh!, discúlpeme ―calló durante unos segundos―. Necesito ayuda.

Volteó y se encontró con quien –dedujo– era una adolescente. Era de estatura baja, quizá le llegaría un poco más arriba del hombro. Tenía un extraño color de cabello: rosado. Vagamente le recordó a alguien.

Su piel era pálida, pero al parecer se debía al miedo. De su sien derecha resbalaba un hilillo de sangre hasta su mejilla. Usaba una falda de mezclilla que dejaba al descubierto unos cuantos moretones en sus piernas y se frotaba los brazos tratando de esconder otros.

La miró de arriba abajo. Parecía asustada y desorientada. Resopló con molestia, no tenía tiempo para hacerse cargo de niños.

―Estoy ocupado. Ve con el doctor Hatake ―lo señaló con un gesto de la cabeza―. El es médico pediatra.

La chica frunció el ceño al ver como él seguía con su trabajo, ignorándola por completo.

―Tengo dieciséis ―aclaro con molestia―. Y no necesito ayuda médica, estoy bien ―Sasuke le dirigió una vaga mirada―. Necesito su ayuda ―recalcó.

Gruño y terminó de colocar el vendaje sobre la cabeza del anciano. Saco una tarjeta verde de su bata y se la dio al hombre.

―Muéstresela a la enfermera de allá ―señaló a una chica rubia―. Ella lo llevará a descansar.

El hombre asintió y se levantó de la camilla. Sasuke llamó al siguiente, pero la chica de pelo rosado se adelantó y se sentó en ella, quedando frente al médico.

―No me ignores ―musitó molesta.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño. ¿Quién se creía esa niña? De seguro era una admiradora loca.

―Bien, te revisaré ―aceptó, estirándose para alcanzar el estetoscopio.

―¡No quiero que me revises! ―manoteó frustrada―. ¡Escúchame, maldita sea!

―Es un hospital, ¿sabías? Guarda silencio.

Suspiró―. Lo siento, pero en verdad necesito tu ayuda ―se podía leer la desesperación en su rostro.

―¿Y en que puedo ayudarte yo, niña?

―En todo ―respondió con el ceño fruncido―. De hecho no puedes; tienes que ayudarme.

―¿Tengo qué? ―la enfrentó con rabia. La niña lo había retado descaradamente, a él; Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Quién mierdas se creía que era?―. ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo?

Ella calló unos segundos. Bajo la mirada con repentino nerviosismo y susurró las palabras que serían su perdición.

―Me llamo Sakura Haruno ―Sasuke entrecerró los ojos―. Tú eres mi padre.

Sus ojos se abrieron con violencia y el estetoscopio cayó al suelo.

·

* * *

·

Shalálá~ Well, otra historia. I don't know~ Ya tenía ganas de escribir un incesto :3 Pero está muy visto el SasuSaku de hermanos/hermanastros, así que decidí hacerlo padre e hija.

Lo sé; más enfermo aún.

Aclaraciones: Lean la nota al principio del fic. No quiero problemas o malos entendidos. Recién leí un fic donde le reclaman a la autora por tratar temas tan aberrantes como la pedofilia & eso D: Cuando en realidad la autora marcó bien la idea del fic e hizo las debidas advertencias.

No quiero verme en la penosa necesidad de contestar reviews groseros & demás u.ú

En fin, aclarado ello; la escena se parece mucho a la de Grey's Anatomy. Una amiga me lo dijo. Lo aclaró por si las dudas, no me estoy plagiando nada; fue inconscientemente.

Okeey, mis pequeños saltamontes. Espero les agrade la idea en sí.

**(R) and (L) αzhy~**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer applied.

**El fic trata temas fuertes; como el incesto. Si eres sensible en cuanto a este tipo de temas & no te agradan, abstente a leerlo, mejor.**

Summαry: ¿Quién dijo que los padres no podían besar a sus hijas? Es completamente natural.

.

* * *

.

—Increíble —Naruto se quedó paralizado frente a él—. No —rectificó—. Imposible. No es posible.

Sasuke ni siquiera volteó.

—¡Es ridículo, Sasuke!

El moreno lo miró airado—. Cállate —masculló.

Por reflejo le envió una mirada a la puerta de su oficina, situada enfrente de la de Naruto, donde se encontraban ellos en ese momento. Ahí estaba Sakura.

Urgencias seguía siendo un caos, pero escapó de ahí. No estaba de humor para seguir oyendo lamentos de personas más asustadas que heridas. El bobo de su amigo lo siguió, preocupado.

Naruto se aclaró la garganta.

—No puedes tener una hija de dieciséis años, Sasuke —le habló como si su amigo no lo entendiera en realidad.

—Sí puedo —se le secó la garganta—. No es imposible.

—¡Lo es! —Sasuke le advirtió con la mirada que modulara el volumen de su voz—. No puede ser tu…hija —se rascó la cabeza nerviosamente—. Es decir, Sasuke —titubeó—… tiene el cabello rosa.

Sasuke lo miró como si fuera estúpido. Suspiró: Naruto realmente era un estúpido.

—¿Y?

—¡No se parece en nada a ti! —ver a su mejor amigo en tal situación y que aún así se mantuviera tan sereno lo sacaba de quicio—. No lo entiendes, ¿cierto? Te está mintiendo.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo que sé —miró la puerta de roble de la oficina de su compañero—. Dinero, ¿tal vez?

La situación le pareció un tanto irónica. Naruto tratando de convencerlo de que una adolescente estaba intentando estafarlo y él —por algún motivo desconocido inclusive para sí mismo— negándose a creerlo. Se dijo que si lo mismo estuviera ocurriéndole a Naruto, él sería quién le estuviera diciendo exactamente lo mismo.

—Escucha, Sasuke —Naruto lo miró fijamente—: habla con ella. Averigua que quiere de ti.

* * *

Era una habitación espaciosa, llena de libreros repletos de títulos que le eran difíciles de comprender. La decoración más allá del mobiliario era escasa. Un escritorio en el centro, una silla que lucía más cómoda que su propia cama y otras dos que no lucían igual de acolchonadas al otro extremo del escritorio. Un par de cuadros abstractos por aquí y por allá.

Y esa estúpida alfombra beige.

Odiaba las alfombras. No sabía que tenían que siempre hacía que sus zapatos se atorarán en ellas, haciéndola trastabillar y, en el peor de los casos, caer.

Se dijo que jamás tendría una alfombra en su casa. Mucho menos de ese color que era tan fácil de manchar. Demonios, sus tenis ya habían dejado su huella plasmada en la entrada.

A Sasuke seguramente no le agradaría eso. Bueno, al parecer ni siquiera le agradaba ella.

Pero no era su culpa. Era la culpa de él por no haberse hecho cargo de ella nunca. Hasta hace días ni siquiera sabía que tenía un padre.

Algo se oprimió en su pecho y se obligó a dejar de pensar en ello. Estaba ahí meramente para pedir su ayuda, no para tratar de buscar un amor que nunca se le quiso ser brindado.

Hablaría con Sasuke, le contaría su precaria situación y esperaría que la ayudara.

Y le recomendaría que se deshiciera de esa —maldita— alfombra.

* * *

Naruto caminó por el pasillo con un par de cafés en las manos. Abrió no sin cierta dificultad la puerta y entró en la oficina. Un par de sorprendidos ojos verdes lo miraron recelosos.

—Hola —forzó la mejor sonrisa que pudo y se aproximó al escritorio—. ¿Café? —ofreció estirando uno hacia ella.

Su rosado cabello se ondeó con una negación. Naruto dejó el café sobre el escritorio y le dio un corto trago al suyo.

—Me llamo Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki —estiró la mano hacia ella—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—¿Eres psicólogo? —preguntó ella sin moverse.

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido.

—No —acompañó su respuesta con una negación de cabeza suave—. Soy oncólogo.

El semblante de Sakura cambió. Sus ojos brillaron momentáneamente y la tensión en su cuerpo pareció desaparecer unos segundos.

Sonrió—. Me llamo Sakura Haruno —desvió la mirada hacia el café sobre el escritorio—. ¿Le molesta si lo tomo?

Naruto siguió la línea de su mirada y negó.

—Lo traje para ti —Sakura lo tomó y le dio un trago rápido—. Sasuke me contó que tú dices ser su hija —ella le clavó la mirada rápidamente—. Debes entender que él se encuentra algo escéptico al respecto.

Sakura sonrió irónica, a Naruto le sorprendió su reacción.

—¿Qué significa esto? —alejó el café de su rostro, que le calentaba las mejillas—. Me mentiste. Eres psicólogo, ¿verdad? —le dio la espalda bruscamente—. Vete de aquí, ahora.

—No, no lo soy —omitió su orden—. Soy oncólogo.

—¿Entonces qué haces aquí? —viró precipitadamente hacia él, derramando un poco del líquido negruzco en la alfombra.

Maldijo. Alfombra de mierda.

Naruto observó la mancha que se expandía lentamente en la alfombra. Sonrió para su interior. Sasuke estaría enojado.

—Sasuke me envió —miró que ella fruncía el ceño—. Me temo que está algo —sopesó la palabra que utilizaría, Sasuke seguramente no lo aceptaría—…afectado por lo que acaba de pasar.

Ella rió sin gracia—. ¿Qué es esto?, ¿la preparatoria? ¿Mi —dudó—…padre —tragó saliva— te envió porque no puede enfrentarme directamente?

Naruto quiso reír. Al parecer, exactamente eso había ocurrido sin que alguno de los dos lo hubiera notado. Ciertamente, Sasuke estaba lo suficientemente perturbado —aunque él no lo aceptara— como para hablar con la chica que decía ser su hija en ese momento. Y él, como su mejor amigo, intentaba ayudarlo.

No se dieron cuenta que estaban tratando un asunto tan serio con una actitud tan infantil.

—Sasuke no…

—No hablaré más contigo —lo interrumpió—. Solo… —se sonrojó al contradecirse— dile a —vaciló— Sasuke algo por mí, por favor.

Naruto asintió.

—Hanako.

Frunció el ceño—. ¿Quién es?

—No diré más —se cruzó de brazos—. Fuera.

Cuando Naruto cerró la puerta, dejó caer todo ese semblante serio y profesional con el que había entrado a la habitación. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y desordenó con desesperación su cabellera rubia.

Paró abruptamente cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle importante. Frunció el ceño y miró con firmeza la puerta, como si pudiera ver a través de ella a la adolescente terca a la que acababa de enfrentar.

Suspiró. Algo le decía, muy en el fondo, que a fin de cuentas sí tenía parecido con Sasuke.

—Jodidos Uchihas —y se alejó rápidamente.

.

* * *

.

Demasiado tiempo: lo sé. No tengo excusas, he sido una vaga. Pero, sigan amando a este fic a pesar de que su autora sea una desobligada.

He visualizado ya un par de escenas de este fic &, bueno, he quedado maravillada con como las he plasmado en Word. Ahora sí prometo actualizaciones más frecuentes (?). Si me dejan un review, no sé, quizá me de un orgasmo o algo por el estilo.

Los amo, & todo eso.


End file.
